the duel school
by youkai of endless possibility
Summary: a story of what happens when Jack is sent into the word of yugioh gx
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my first yu-gi-oh gx fan fic. This fic will revolve around Jaden, Cyrus, and Jack(my acc). They will play with 4000 life points and this isn't a retelling. Please do cut me some slack, this is only the first chapter and things will be different. And before you complain about anything, this is my fic and my rules, I can't read unwritten rules nor do they matter. Otherwise I hope you find my story entertaining. Well with that said on with the fic.

-**I do not own yu-gi-oh or anything else I mention that isn't mine.**

**The duel school**

**Chapter 1**

**Might of machines**

Jack was dueling at his friend's house. They were seated at both ends of a table. George's turn was already in progress and he was examining the field. Jack had a sangan in defense mode and he had one facedown out.

"Now I summon my zombyra the dark in attack mode," he told his friend as he played the card.

"And now he destroys your sangan with his superior attack strength," George commented.

"Yeah," Jack said as he put the card in the graveyard.

"But now I'm allowed to add a monster with 1500 or fewer attack to my hand and I choose KA-2 des scissors," Jack commented, showing him the card.

"Go ahead, nothing that weak is gonna beat my Zombyra," George said smugly.

"You're wrong, I'm gonna beat you this time," Jack said as he drew.

"okay, he has twenty-one hundred life points, I can use limiter removal to increase my des scissors to two thousand and defeat his now nineteen hundred point Zombyra and inflict two thousand points of damage with it's effect," Jack thought looking at his hand.

"Alright, I summon KA-2 des scissors in attack mode," Jack exclaimed.

"But that only has one thousand attack, what are you thinking," George asked.

"Not for long, I play limiter removal, this card doubles my monsters attack to two thousand," Jack exclaimed.

George smirked but said nothing.

"Now I declare an attack on your Zombyra," jack continued.

"Not so fast, now I activate my face down card, reverse trap," George exclaimed.

"But that doesn't affect my monster because its points were doubled," jack stated.

"But it does affect Zombyra, putting him at twenty-three hundred, your monster is destroyed and your life points drop to fifteen hundred," George replied.

Jack reluctantly put his card in his graveyard.

"Now it's my move and your points are wide open," George commented.

"You do remember Zombyra can't attack directly," Jack told him.

"I know that, that's why I summon this, blackland fire dragon in attack mode, and since he has fifteen hundred attack, that's game," George told him.

"Awe… not again, you didn't cheat this time, did you," Jack asked.

"No, of course not, why would I do that," he said crossing his fingers behind his back.

"I have to go, I've got to do my homework, so see you latter," Jack said picking up his cards and putting his deck in his pocket.

"Well do come back, I can't wait to beat… I mean duel you again," George told him as he left.

Jack walked outside and began to walk home. After about a block or so he tripped on something. He got up, brushed himself off, and looked down at the object. The object was a fancy tin with hieroglyphs along the side.

"What's this," he said picking up the strange object.

"Well there's no time to find out now, mom will be mad if I was late for supper," he said stuffing the object into his backpack.

He walked the five blocks to his house and went inside.

"Oh good, you're back, go wash up, the food is nearly done," his mom told him.

"Yes mom," he said putting his backpack down and walking to the bathroom.

Jack washed up and came back downstairs. He was about to sit down when his mother approached him.

"Could you put your backpack away, you really shouldn't leave it lying around," his mother told him.

He silently complied and took his backpack up to his room. He set his backpack on the floor and his backpack fell over, the strange tin sliding out onto the floor. He picked up the tin and his backpack, and then proceeded to pull off the lid of the tin. He looked inside and suddenly felt himself being pulled in. he spun around and around clutching his backpack. After a bit he began falling. He screamed, but before long he hit the ground. He stood up and looked around.

"Uh… where am I," he asked uneasily.

He had been dropped in an unfamiliar city.

A young lady with short brown hair and blue eyes was nearby looking through her deck.

"Are you okay, did you fall out a window or something?" she inquired.

"I really don't know, I think something strange is happening… where am I?" he asked her.

"What's your name?" she asked suddenly.

"Uh… Jack, what about you?" he inquired.

"I'm Jennifer, and now that I know you don't have amnesia, your in battle city, and today is the day that the entrance exams for duel academy starts," Jennifer said matter of factly.

"an academy, for dueling, I had no idea, good thing I got my cards with me," Jack said in awe.

"Me too, what's your strategy, I use a defense based strategy," Jennifer stated proudly.

"I use mostly machines, but… I'm not all that good, maybe I'll get better at this academy place," Jack stated hopefully.

"Well I have an extra sword and shield card in my deck if it helps any," she told him offering him the card.

"Really, thanks," he said putting the card straight into his deck.

"I accidentally, put an extra copy in my deck a few days ago, well either way the written part is first," she informed him.

"Written part… well I guess there would be at an academy," jack sighed.

"Are you going to take the test," she asked thoughtfully.

"Sure, why not," jack replied.

"Then I'll take you there, I'm taking the test too, good luck, I hope you pass," Jennifer stated kindly.

"Yeah, lead the way," jack stated excitedly.

They then walked to the test site which was not that far away. Jack signed up and got to work on his test. After a long while he was finally finished.

"Did you find it hard?" she asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, I didn't know a lot of that stuff, I just hope I passed," he said with a sigh.

The proctor handed Jack his test back. The paper said 'sixty-nine out of one hundred'.

"I passed, just barely," Jack stated greatly relieved.

Then a smile stretched across his face

"Now that I passed, I get to go to this academy, right," jack inquired.

"No, you still need to pass the other half of the exam by winning a duel," the proctor stated plainly.

"oh… that doesn't sound too hard, when does that begin," Jack asked the instructor.

"In an hour at the dueling arena," the proctor told him.

"Arena… well where's that," he asked thoughtfully.

"Pretty much the other side of town," Jennifer informed him.

Jack sweat dropped, his mouth gaping open.

"The other side of town, what is this, a test of our fitness, not cool," jack complained.

"Don't worry, if you know where your going there's no way you'll miss the test," the proctor stated.

"Well that could be a problem since I have no idea where it is," he admitted reluctantly.

"Well luckily I know where it is, just follow me," Jennifer told him nicely.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, however can I repay you," jack exclaimed hugging her.

"That won't be necessary," she managed.

"Come on, there has to be something I can do for you," he said after releasing her from his embrace.

"I can't think of anything right now," Jennifer stated.

"Well when you do get back to me, now lets move on to the next half of the test," jack exclaimed excitedly as he walked outside.

"So, are you ready to win your entrance exam duel," Jennifer asked as they walked.

"I'll try my best, but I am a little nervous," Jack told her.

"Don't worry, you get to use your own deck, so there's nothing to worry about," Jennifer assured him.

"I just wish that we didn't have to walk so far for the second half of the exam," jack commented.

"I was told walking gives you time to think about your strategy," Jennifer replied.

"I never thought of that," jack said stopping at a red light.

When the light turned green they continued onward. After a dozen more blocks they were finally there.

"Welcome applicants, go ahead inside and the proctors will show you to your dueling sites," a man standing at the entrance told them.

"Good luck, I hope you do well," Jennifer said encouragingly.

"Same here, but then again you probably don't need luck," jack commented.

"Just treat it like any other duel and I'm sure you'll do great," she assured him.

"We're ready for you applicant," a proctor told Jack.

"Well okay," he said following him.

The proctor led him to where they were going to duel and activated his duel disk.

"Hey, wait a minute, I don't have a duel disk," jack exclaimed.

The proctor sighed as one of the other proctors brought him one. He put the duel disk on and examined the devise in awe. Then he plugged his deck into his duel disk and activated the devise.

"Duel," the proctor exclaimed.

(Proctor 4000LP Jack 4000LP)

"You go first applicant," the proctor told him.

"Okay," he said as he drew a card.

"Alright, these are some good ones," jack thought as looking at his hand.

"First I'll play KA-2 des scissors in defense mode, and one facedown card, and leave it at that for now," jack told the proctor.

A shiny, blue, mechanical crab appeared on his side of the field and crouched in defense mode, Jack taken back a bit by the realistic holograph.

(DEF 1000)

The proctor drew and smiled.

"I'll start with this card, zombyra the dark," the proctor exclaimed.

A dark hero with a flapping red cape and a skull mask appeared and struck a heroic pose.

(ATK 2100)

"Awe man, not him," jack muttered.

"Now zombyra, destroy his des scissors," the proctor ordered.

Zombyra struck his monster with a stiff uppercut and the machine was instantly shattered.

(Zombyra-ATK 1900)

"However when he destroys a monster his points take a hit," the proctor explained.

"I'll just lay one card facedown and leave it at that," the proctor told him with a grin.

"Alright," jack exclaimed as he drew.

"I've got to defeat that monster before he uses reverse trap," jack thought nervously.

"I activate polymerization, fusing robolady and roboyarou to form super roboyarou," Jack exclaimed.

A lady outfitted with a purple mechanical suit and a man in a similar blue mechanical suit appeared and merged in a vortex. A man dressed in a more impressive mechanical suit, outfitted with spikes and a double tipped lance appeared and struck a pose.

(ATK 1200)

The proctor sweat dropped.

"Is that all," he asked a tad disappointed.

"No, that isn't, he gains one thousand points when he battles with a monster, now go attack zombyra," Jack exclaimed.

Super roboyarou charged at zombyra wielding his double tipped lance.

(ATK 2200)

"I have a trap applicant, I activate reverse trap," the proctor exclaimed.

(Zombyra-ATK 2300)

(Super roboyarou-200)

"No," Jack exclaimed.

Zombyra struck back with a left hook shattering jack's monster.

(Zombyra-ATK 2100)

(Jack 1900LP)

"Now I activate a trap," Jack exclaimed as a card depicting several strange purple creatures with two claws, a single big eye, and two wing like extensions on both side and a long tail flipped up.

"What's that," the proctor asked.

"It's called option hunter, and now I gain life points equal to my destroyed monsters original attack strength," Jack explained.

(Jack 3100LP)

"I'll just play skull marked ladybug in defense mode and I'll leave it at that," Jack continued.

A blue insect with a skull and crossbones appeared on the field and crouched low in to the ground.

(DEF 1500)

"That's all for now," Jack told the proctor.

(Zombyra-ATK 1700)

"Now for my move," the proctor said as he drew.

"I'll start things off by playing goblin attack force in attack mode," the proctor said playing the card.

Five goblins wielding clubs appeared on the field.

(ATK 2300)

"That doesn't look good," Jack gulped.

"Now Zombyra, attack the applicants insect," the proctor ordered.

Zombyra struck a pose before rushing forward and shattering his insect with a brutal punch.

(Zombyra-ATK 1500)

"When this monster is sent to my graveyard I gain one thousand life points," jack exclaimed.

(Jack 4100LP)

"Yeah, but now my goblins can strike you directly now," the proctor exclaimed.

The goblins surrounded him and clobbered him with their clubs.

(Jack 1800LP)

"Okay… that was a little too realistic," Jack commented rubbing his head.

"Applicant, your facing down two strong opponents, do you A: give up, or B: run home to mama," the proctor asked.

"Maybe I should, I've only got gear golem the moving fortress in my hand, and he has all his life points left," jack thought.

Then he shook his head vigorously.

"No, you can't give in now, you've come too far, the test, all that walking, don't let all that be in vain," Jack thought.

"No way, I'm in this to the end," Jack exclaimed.

"Very well then, take your move," the proctor told him.

(Goblin attack force-DEF 0)

Jack drew a card and smiled.

"I play pot of greed, this allows me to draw two cards," Jack exclaimed.

A grinning green pot appeared and jack drew twice and the pot shattered.

"Next I summon gear golem the moving fortress in attack mode," Jack exclaimed.

A large sturdy steel blue machine studded with spikes appeared on his field ready to strike.

(ATK 800)

"Now by paying eight-hundred life points, my monster can attack you directly," Jack explained.

(Jack 1000LP)

"That's a nice move applicant, but…," the proctor began.

"I wasn't finished, now I play sword and shield, this swaps the original attack and defense of all monsters on the field," Jack explained.

(Zombyra-ATK 500-0)

(Goblin attack force-DEF 2300)

(Gear golem the moving fortress-ATK 2200)

"And if that weren't bad enough now I activate limiter removal, this card doubles the attack of all my machine monsters," Jack exclaimed.

A burst of steam poured out of the machine as the internal limiters were disabled.

(Gear golem the moving fortress-ATK 4400)

"But that means," the proctor gasped.

"Yeah, gear golem, attack him directly and end this," Jack exclaimed.

The massive machine took off into the air and dive bombed the proctor, sending him tumbling back a couple feet.

(Proctor 0LP)

"Well played applicant, please take a seat until everything's finished," the proctor told him.

"Sure thing," Jack said walking over to the stands were several other applicants were sitting.

He found a seat and sat down next to a bespectacled student with light blue hair.

"I saw your duel, that was amazing," the boy told him as he sat down next to him.

"Awe, it wasn't all that impressive was it," Jack replied modestly.

"Wow, look at em go," a brown haired boy commented.

One of the other applicants was in the middle of his duel. He had three thousand two hundred life points left and vorce raider in attack mode.

(ATK 1900)

The proctor had nineteen hundred life points with big shield gardna and gear golem the moving fortress in defense mode.

(Big shield gardna-DEF 2600)

(Gear golem the moving fortress-DEF 2200)

"Okay, multiple choice new guy, you got two monsters staring you down, do you A: throw in the towel, B: beg for mercy, or C: run home to mama," the proctor asked him.

"I'll go with D: none of the above," Bastion stated activating ring of destruction.

"A trap," the proctor exclaimed.

"See, with ring of destruction I can destroy any monster in attack mode and we both take damage equal to its original attack points," he explained as the ring attached itself to his vorce raider.

The monster exploded and they each took nineteen hundred damage dropping the proctors life points to zero.

"Clever move applicant," the proctor told him as the holograms faded.

"Thank you oh wise proctor," he said with a bow.

"That last guy really tore it up," Jaden commented.

"Yeah, Bastion Misawa, they say he got the highest written exam score of all us applicants," Syrus informed the other two.

"That test was hard, I barely passed," Jack commented.

"Yeah, same here," Jaden replied.

"Yeah I also had a hard time with the test, my names Syrus, nice to meet you, I kinda have a thing where I get test anxiety, I barely won my match," Syrus stated.

"So you're in," Jaden said patting him on the back.

"Yeah and so am I, hopefully the classes won't be so hard," Jack commented.

"I'll be in too as soon as I win my duel," Jaden told them excitedly.

"You mean you haven't dueled yet," Syrus asked in disbelief.  
"Nope," Jaden replied.

"Then I think you might have a problem, this was supposed to be the last duel," Syrus told him nervously.

Jaden nearly fell over at hearing this.

"That can't be right, you're probably just next," jack assured him.

Just then Bastion sat down a row in front of them and took off his duel disk.

"Tight duel bastion," Jaden told him.

"Thank you," bastion replied.

"From the look of it you might just be the second best duelist here," Jaden commented.

Bastion and Syrus' eyes widened and Bastion looked back at Jaden.

"Jaden Yuki report to exam field four," a voice called over the intercom.

"Go time, wish me luck boys," Jaden said as he began to head down to participate in his duel.

"Hey wait," Bastion called to Jaden.

"Huh," Jaden asked turning towards him.

"If I'm second, then who's first," Bastion asked.

"Yours truly, it's what I'm best at," Jaden replied.

Bastion gasped before looking foreword again.

"He sure is confident, I wonder if he's really that good," Syrus commented.

"I'm hoping he puts on a show, something impressive," Jack commented.

"he's going to need to be, look who he's dueling," Bastion commented.

Two female proctors had just helped him put on his duel vest. He had blonde hair in a ponytail, purple lipstick, dangling earrings and a blue blazer with a little lace here and there.

"So son, your name," he asked Jaden.

"Uh… Jaden, Jaden Yuki," he replied.

"Well uh Jaden Yuki, I'm Dr. Valiant Crowler, department head of techniques here at duel academy," he informed Jaden.

"Wow, a department head, I had no idea, from the way you were dressed I thought you were some weird academy mascot, like a majorette or a cheer leader," Jaden commented.

"Well… Jaden has a good point," Jack commented.

"Duel vest on," Crowler said.

"that's pretty sweet teach, how do I get one of those cool blue blazers," Jaden asked As his starting hand slid out of the deck slot and Crowler grabbed them and looked at them.

"A lot of hard work and extremely high marks," Crowler replied.

"But first you have to get into duel academy and I don't intend to let that happen," Crowler thought sinisterly.

"Well I'm ready," Jaden stated.

"So let's duel," both of them exclaimed.

"Here goes," Jaden said as he drew.

His starting hand consisted of the warrior returning alive, polymerization, hero signal, draining shield, and monster reborn. He had just drawn Avian.

"Sweet, I'm going to summon elemental hero avian in defense mode," Jaden exclaimed.

A man in green with feathery wings appeared, did a pose and crouched in defense mode.

(DEF 1000)

"I'll also throw down a facedown," Jaden said as the set card appeared behind avian.

"Alright, get your game on," Jaden stated.

"Yes, very good, don't tell me what to do," Crowler said as a card slid out of his duel vest into his hand.

"Okay let's start this nice and easy, I'll start with a spell called confiscation" Crowler stated.

"Okay, what's it do" Jaden asked.

"What it does is allows me to pay one thousand life points to peek at your hand and send one card to the graveyard," Crowler explained.

(Crowler 3000LP)

A holographic representation of Jaden's hand appeared in front of Crowler.

"Oh yes, I remember some of these from when I was a naïve rookie," Crowler commented.

Jaden growled.

"Hmm, which one should I banish," Crowler considered carefully.

"Monster reborn to the graveyard," Crowler exclaimed.

The hologram of monster reborn shattered and the card was sent to the graveyard.

"Next I'll lay two facedowns, and last of all play heavy storm, this card destroys all other spell and trap cards on the field," Crowler exclaimed.

Then a huge wind picked up and destroyed Jaden's and Crowler's set cards.

"Whoopsie, did you forget you had two trap cards on the field," Jaden commented.

"Now, now, you mustn't speak out of turn young scholar," Crowler told him.

A strange mist soon covered the field.

"What's happening," Jaden asked.

"Nothings happening, not yet," Crowler said as two golden serpent like monsters with fangs and forearms appeared.

(ATK 1000x2)

"But that's about to change," Crowler continued.

The crowd gasped.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on," Syrus asked nervously.

"Yeah, and how'd he get those monsters," Jack asked.

"The two trap cards Crowler had on the field were statue of the wicked, it's a special trap card that creates a vicious token monster when destroyed, that's why he played heavy storm," Bastion explained.

"Oh," Syrus replied.

"Well, their just tokens right," jack asked.

"Ready for your next lesson," Crowler asked.

"You bet, I can't remember the last time learning was this fun," Jaden commented.

"Yes, well I'm quite an excellent teacher," Crowler replied.

"Now I tribute my wicked tokens and summon ancient gear golem," Crowler exclaimed.

A titanic metallic construct rose up on the field, easily towering fifty feet in the air. It was a mass of clockwork gears and grey metal, with a single glowing crimson eye on its head

(ATK 3000)

"Now, now, I hope you aren't too scared of my legendary ancient gear golem," Crowler stated.

"No way, I always wanted to take one on," Jaden commented.

The crowd gasped again.

"Either Jaden's brave or he's nuts," Syrus commented.

"That's one of the coolest machines I've ever seen," Jack exclaimed.

"Ha, ha, ha, golem attack, mechanized melee," Crowler exclaimed extending his hand foreword.

The gear golems gears whirled as the massive machine shot a punch at avian, who shattered.

"Awe, Jaden's monster didn't stand a chance, its defense points were too low, this doesn't look good," Syrus commented.

"it's about to get a lot worse, when ancient gear golem attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between it's attack points and the defending monsters defense points get dealt to the opponent as damage," Bastion explained.

"But that would mean," Syrus began.

"That that's probably one of the coolest machines," Jack exclaimed in awe.

"No, Jaden's life points are gonna take a hit," Syrus exclaimed.

The gear golem's fist continued on to Jaden and passed through him.

(Jaden 2000LP)

Jaden's head was hung low now.

"Ha, ha, don't feel too bad, this is the top dueling school in the country, some people simply aren't cut out for…" Crowler began when he realized Jaden was laughing.

"I really want to come to this school now, you really know your stuff teach," Jaden commented.

Crowler gasped then started to growl. Jaden was about to draw when he looked down at his deck suddenly. He drew and looked at the card he drew.

"Huh, oh it's you," he said looking at the card he drew. He looked at the card for a few seconds looked at his hand then the card again.

"I summon winged Kuriboh in defense mode," Jaden exclaimed.

A furry brown fuzz ball with green arms and legs, and white wings appeared.

(DEF 200)

"And I'll throw down a face down, not bad, huh teach," Jaden asked.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, no not bad, but you must understand, I'm a master technician, a kuriboh is rather pedestrian to me, even one with wings, you see it's defense points are no match for my ancient gear golem, don't feel bad, it's a textbook mistake, lets proceed," Crowler commented.

A card slid from his duel vest into his hand.

"With the legendary ancient gear golem, attack that Kuriboh with mechanized melee," Crowler exclaimed not looking at the card he had drawn.

His massive gear golem's gears spun and the machine thrust the massive fist at Jaden's winged koriboh, destroying the fairy.

"Sorry winged koriboh," Jaden thought.

"Check your gear, your life points haven't changed," Crowler commented.

"My gears fine, on the turn winged koriboh is destroyed, I take Zero damage," Jaden exclaimed.

Crowler's eyes bulged.

"Didn't see that coming," Jack commented.

"Fine, fine, I guess your lame little monster saved you there," Crowler stated.

"Slow down there teach, you may have beat him but that doesn't give you the right to call him lame," Jaden stated.

"Oh yeah, I forgot how attached you new duelists get to your monsters, I'm sorry," Crowler replied.

"Well you should be, because by attacking winged koriboh you set off my trap card, one of my favorites too, hero signal," Jaden said as the card flipped up.

A signal shot from the card projecting the hero symbol on the ceiling.

Crowler gasped.

"And that brings out my second elemental hero, burstinatrix," Jaden exclaimed.

A fireball burst onto the field, but soon died down revealing a female hero in red with long hair who struck a pose.

(ATK 1200)

"My turn," Jaden said as he drew.

"Alright winged Kuriboh, this ones for you," Jaden said looking at his hand.

"Here goes nothing," Jaden stated.

"First off I'm gonna bring back avian to my hand with the warrior returning alive," Jaden exclaimed as avian slid out of his graveyard.

"And now I'm gonna summon him to the field," Jaden continued.

Avian appeared on the field and struck a heroic pose.

(ATK 1000)

"Okay, another armature mistake, but this is good, this is good, can anybody tell our friend…" Crowler began.

"actually I wasn't done, see, I know my two heroes aren't too strong by themselves, but if I form then together it's another story, and I have just the card to unite them," Jaden said holding up polymerization.

"Polymerization, combine avian and burstinatrix, fusion summon, there he is, elemental hero flame wingman, I hope your gear golem is ready for a clash of the titans," Jaden exclaimed as his heroes were pulled into a vortex and fused together.

A green hero with a dragon headed arm and a single wing and a long tail appeared on the field and struck a pose as well.

(ATK 2100)

"So teach, what do you think," Jaden asked.

"I think your doing very well, for an armature, but next time try playing something with more points than what's already out," Crowler commented.

"He's right, that monster isn't strong enough," jack stated.

"It's a pity too, because when wingman destroys a monster, that monsters attack points are dealt to the opponent as damage," Bastion explained.

"Wait you mean their deducted right out of their life points, that would have been a great way for Jaden to turn things around," Syrus commented.

"Well if you're friend is as good as he says he is, he'll find a way," bastion replied.

"Wow, did we really seem like friends?" Syrus asked.

"Alright, I don't mean to rush you but I'm a busy man, are you done yet?" Crowler asked.

"Of course I'm not done yet, and of course I knew my wingman had less attack points than your golem, that's why I have this, skyscraper go," Jaden exclaimed as he played his field spell.

Huge buildings shot up all around them, making the gear golem look as though it were in a monster movie. The flame wingman was now perched atop a tall building.

"Alright flame wingman, go show those heroics and go attack ancient gear golem," Jaden exclaimed.

Flame wingman began diving down towards Crowler's golem.

"Fine with me, this silly little skyscraper field hasn't lowered my golems attack level by one point," Crowler commented.

Flame wingman continued to weave between buildings towards his golem. Wingman landed in front of his gear golem and shot back into the sky.

"You know what teach, you're right, this skyscraper hasn't lowered your golems attack points, what it has done is raised my elemental hero by a grand total of one thousand," Jaden exclaimed.

"Wait, time out," Crowler called out in panic.

"Go, skydive scorcher," Jaden called out excitedly.

Flame wingman dove down upon his golem in a blaze of flames.

(Crowler 2900LP)

"This can't be, it's my very best card," Crowler exclaimed.

Just then a piece of his crumbling golem landed on his head.

"And because of my wingman's supper power, the attack points of that golem are dealt to you as damage, sweet huh," Jaden commented.

"No way," Crowler exclaimed.

He nervously walked back and forth as his golem crashed down upon him.

(Crowler 0LP)

"And that's game, so I guess I pass the test teach," Jaden commented doing a pose.

The holograms disappeared now that the duel was over.

"Impossible, there's no way this delinquent could defeat me," Crowler growled.

"Wow, Jaden's deck is so awesome," Jack commented.

"Alright, yeah Jaden," Syrus exclaimed.

Jaden was smiling at the crowd and waving.

"From what I've seen this is diffidently going to be different from my last school," jack said with a grin.

(((((((End of chapter)))))

Well I hope you liked my first chapter. I'll update a little while latter (after my next code Lyoko chapter) so I would really like to see a review or two. I want to hear your opinions.


	2. Chapter 2 Invasion force

Well it took a while but here's another chapter. He got into duel academy and now let's see what happens when he arrives. So on to the chapter.

-**I do not own yu-gi-oh or anything else I mention that isn't mine.**

**The duel school**

**Chapter 2**

**Invasion force**

Jack, Syrus, and Jaden walked down the gangplank together. All three of them were wearing red blazers. They had just arrived at duel Academy Island.

"Wow, so this is duel academy, awesome," Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah who knows what kind of awesome duels we'll have here, I'm stoked just thinking about it," Jaden exclaimed.

"I think I'll take a look around, what about you," Jack inquired.

"Well I'm going to head to the dorm to get settled in, you coming Jaden," Syrus asked.

"Yeah, that sounds sweet, maybe afterward we could duel," Jaden said with a smile.

"Aw, do we have too," Syrus sighed.

"Why not, it'll be sweet," Jaden commented.

"Oh all right," Syrus sighed as the two of them headed towards the slifer dorm.

Jack began to walk towards the school building.

"The card shop is closed," a student stated.

"There's a card shop here, I was just gonna take a look around," Jack stated.

A female in a yellow blazer then walked up to him. She had long brown hair and dark eyes.

"We are on an island and considering this is a school for duelists, it's great to have a card shop, anyways is there anything in particular you're looking for," she asked.

"Just a look around really…um, what's your name," he asked.

"Susan," she replied.

"Well nice to meet ya, I'm jack, so are yellow blazers for girls or something," he asked.

"This academy uses a ranking system, there are three groups, each with their own color," Susan explained.

"Three groups, red yellow…and what else," Jack asked intently.

"Blue, and be warned, some of the blue students are jerks," Susan explained.

"So these groups, are they different parts of a dorm or something," he asked.

"no, each group of students has their own dorm, your ranking at the academy affects which dorm your in, so if you study and pass your tests you can move up to a higher ranking dorm," she explained.

"That's cool, anything else I need to know," he asked.

"I can't think of anything else at the moment, though I could give you a small tour of the academy," Susan replied.

"Alright, let's go," Jack said as he began towards the academy.

However he crashed into a student wearing a blue blazer. He had spiky black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey, watch it you slifer slacker," he growled.

"Uh…sorry about that," Jack replied.

"You will be after I clean your clock," he said as he activated his duel disk.

"Game on," they both exclaimed.

**Obelisk student 4000 LP Jack 4000LP**

"Be careful, obelisk blue is the best rank at duel academy'" she told him.

"I made it this far didn't I, this is no time to back down," Jack replied.

"Brave words, now lets see if you can back them up," the obelisk chuckled as he drew.

"I'll start with a monster in facedown defense and a face down card," he continued.

"Well here's my move, "Jack said as he drew.

He examined his hand and held up a card.

"I play shining angel in attack mode," Jack exclaimed.

An angel in a white tunic appeared on his field flapping his wings. (**ATK 1400**)

"What, does the noob have a fairy deck," the obelisk taunted.

"You'll see, I set a card and declare an attack on your facedown monster," Jack ordered.

His angel fluttered into the air and swooped towards his facedown monster. The monster briefly flipped up to reveal a scrawny grey creature with long spindly fingers and red eyes. When the monster was destroyed a splotch of green goo landed on shining angel. Then the obelisk student drew a card.

"I've never seen a monster like that before," Susan exclaimed.

"Yeah, and what happened, how did you draw?" Jack asked.

"simple, first of all alien gray's flip effect gave your shining angel an A counter, second, when it's destroyed in battle I get to draw a card," he explained.

"An A what?" Jack inquired.

"You'll see," he chuckled.

"Well I end my turn for now," Jack replied.

"Alright," he said as he drew.

"Now I summon alien hunter in attack mode," he exclaimed.

A blue-green alien in black armor wielding an alien weapon appeared and glared at shining angel. (**ATK 1600**)

"Now attack his angel," he ordered.

Shining angel (**ATK 1100**)

"What," Jack exclaimed.

"Did I forget to mention that a monster with an A counter loses 300 attack when battling an alien," he laughed.

The alien swished its tail and charged straight at shining angel, impaling him with his three pronged weapon.

(**Jack 3500 LP**)

"Now since you destroyed my angel, I can summon a light monster with 1500 of fewer attack, and I choose gradius," Jack exclaimed.

A white colored starship appeared and hovered before him. (**ATK 1200**)

"Is that the best you have," he laughed.

"A lot of the cards in my deck are based off one of my favorite video games," Jack replied thinking about his two B.E.S. monsters.

"so what, my monster has an effect too," if it destroys a monster that has an A counter, then it can attack again, so go get it" he laughed.

"No way," Jack exclaimed as his monster was destroyed just as his angel was.

(**Jack 3100**)

"And with that I'll end my turn," the obelisk said with a grin.

"Alright," jack said as he drew.

"I'll play heavy mech support platform in defense mode," Jack exclaimed.

A mechanical platform hovered up to defend Jack. (**DEF 500**)

"That's all for now," Jack finished.

"This doesn't look good," Susan commented quietly.

"Let's see," the obelisk said as he drew.

"Now in the place of a normal summon I'll tribute you're monster for my alien skull, and he even comes with an A counter," the obelisk student teased.

His monster vanished and was replaced with a grey bony alien with long yellow fangs and claws. This monster had the same splotch of green goo. (**ATK 1600**)

"But that means he can attack twice again this turn, that's not good at all," she commented.

"Exactly, now my alien hunter, strike down your brethren with cosmos strike," he exclaimed.

The blue-green alien sped towards alien skull and slashed clean through him, shattering the monster into pixels.

(**Jack 2800**)

"Now strike directly," he ordered.

The alien turned towards Jack and struck him, knocking him down.

(**Jack 1200**)

"Man, I hate that," Jack said getting back up.

"I know, direct attacks can be painful sometimes," Susan commented.

"You mind as well give up, it's hopeless," he commented.

"Never, as long as I have life points then the games still on," Jack replied.

"Wow he's brave, I wish I had that much courage," she thought to herself.

"Well it's your move," the obelisk told him.

"Let's make this count," Jack said as he drew.

"I play pot of greed," he exclaimed as he played the card.

He drew two cards and looked at them.

"Next I play monster reincarnation, by discarding a card from my hand I get my gradius back," Jack exclaimed.

"So what, that was pointless, why'd you bring him back," he taunted.

"it's not brining him back, but discarding skull marked ladybug that mattered, now I gain 1000 life points," Jack replied.

(**Jack 2200**)

"Next I play victory viper XX03 in attack mode, this is the newer model of starship" Jack continued.

A newer fancier starship than gradius appeared. (**ATK 1200**)

"So, it's just as weak," he taunted.

"Not for long, next I activate roll out, which equips my heavy mech support platform to my victory viper," Jack exclaimed.

The support platform appeared and attached itself to the starship. (**ATK 1700**)

"And now I attack your alien hunter," Jack exclaimed.

His space ship shot a laser which disintegrated his alien.

(**Obelisk student 3900 LP**)

"And now I can activate one of his effects, since I destroyed one of your monsters in battle, and I choose to create a token with the same attack and everything else as my victory viper," jack exclaimed.

Another ship appeared identical to the first (**ATK 1700**)

"Great move, that was amazing," Susan commented.

"Now my option token can attack," he exclaimed.

The option token fired on him.

(**Obelisk student 2200 LP**)

"I'll just set a card and leave it at that," jack finished.

"Now it's my turn," he said as he drew.

"I activate monster reborn, with this I'll summon your little insect," he commented.

The little insect reappeared crouching low to the ground. (**DEF 1500**)

"That makes no sense at all," Susan exclaimed.

"Simple, I can summon cosmic horror gangi'el with one tribute if I sacrifice one of your monsters," he explained.

"What does that mean," she asked.

"This is one of his monsters, so he only needs one tribute, so I tribute this," he began as the insect disappeared.

"And now, horror of the cosmos, rise," he exclaimed.

A massive alien with numerous appendages, a large maw and glowing red eyes now towered behind the obelisk student and roared. (**ATK 2600**)

"Yeah, but I gain 1000 life points thanks to my ladybug," Jack commented.

(**Jack 3200 LP**)

"Whatever, anyways now my creature can place an A counter on one of your monsters once per turn, so I'll put one on your victory viper," he exclaimed.

A splotch of goo was hurled down from the cosmic horror ruining the victory viper's paint job.

"Now attack," he ordered.

The cosmic horror lifted one of its many appendages and was about to slam it into Jack's victory viper.

"Not so fast, go negate attack," Jack exclaimed.

A large barrier appeared and canceled out the attack.

"Now it's my move," Jack said as he drew.

"I'll swap my option token and my victory viper to defense mode and set this," he said as a facedown card appeared behind his monsters.

The ship put up an energy shield (**Victory viper XX03 DEF 1500**)

And so did the token (**option token DEF 1500**)

"Then I'll end my turn," Jack finished.

The obelisk drew and smiled widely.

"Fist I activate stop defense to put your victory viper in attack mode," he began.

The victory viper's shield went down. (**ATK 1700**)

"Next I equip sword of deep seated to my cosmic horror gangi'el," he continued.

(**ATK 3100 LP**)

"Then I'll add another A counter to your victory viper," he practically laughed.

Another splotch of goo was hurled at his victory viper.

"And finally I summon another alien hunter in attack mode," he exclaimed.

The blue-green alien appeared and glared at victory viper. (**ATK 1600**)

"This can't be good," she quietly commented.

"Now cosmic horror, attack his victory viper," he ordered.

The massive alien lifted its appendage and slammed it down on Jacks victory viper.

(**Jack 1200 LP**)

When the smoke cleared however the victory viper was still there.

"But how," he growled.

"My monster isn't destroyed, but my I do lose the mech platform," he explained.

(**Victory viper XX03 ATK 1200**)

(**Option token DEF 1000**)

"Now, alien hunter attacks his victory viper now," he ordered.

The alien raced up to the ship and pierced it with his weapon, shattering the victory viper into pixels.

(**Jack 200 LP**)

The option token shattered as well.

"I activate michizure, since you destroyed one of my monsters I can destroy on of your monsters, and I choose alien hunter," Jack exclaimed as a card depicting a man pulling someone down off a cliff with him. Alien hunter promptly exploded.

"No matter what happens I think you played a good duel," Susan commented.

"Well it's your move, but it will be you're last," the obelisk student taunted.

Jack drew and looked at the card.

"I play a monster in facedown defense mode and end at that," Jack commented.

"That's it," the obelisk said as he drew.

He smiled when he saw the card he had drawn.

"I equip my monster with big bang shot," he exclaimed.

His monster grew even stronger. (**ATK 3600**)

Susan gasped.

"Now attack," he ordered.

"I can't watch," Susan gasped.

The monster launched its attack and the monster was revealed to be blast sphere.

"So what, my monster does damage through defense thanks to big bang shot, so this duel is over," he exclaimed.

"Not quite, damage calculation isn't calculated if this monster is attacked while face down," Jack explained as the monster attached to his.

"No way, but that means," he exclaimed nervously.

"Yeah, at the beginning of your next turn it goes boom and takes your monster with it," Jack told him.

"And then he'll take damage equal to his monsters attack," Susan commented.

"There's nothing I can do," he gasped.

Jack drew but didn't even look at the card.

"I end my turn," he told him.

The obelisk student hesitantly drew a card. Then the entire cosmic horror blew in a massive explosion knocking him on his back.

(**Obelisk student 0 LP**)

The holograms faded away.

"Wow, I think I may actually be getting better," Jack said excitedly.

"I agree, that was a great duel," Susan commented.

"that was…interesting duel I suppose, hardly anyone beats me, mind if I give you a pointer or two, can I see your deck," he asked him.

"Uh…I suppose it couldn't hurt," he replied.

He collected all the cards from his deck field graveyard and hand and handed his deck to the obelisk student who began to look through it. He frowned as he looked at the last few.

"Can I have it back now?" Jack asked holding his hand out.

"You beat me with this lame deck, pathetic, but it won't happen again," he exclaimed as he turned and ran.

"Hey, no fair, I beat you, that's not right," Jack exclaimed running after him.

"Hey, you can't do that," Susan exclaimed.

She tried to snatch the deck from him as he ran past, however she only managed to get a couple cards. He began to tear the cards as he went shouting slacker.

"I don't believe it, are all obelisk students like him," jack exclaimed.

"I'm sure they're not all that bad," she replied as she gave him back the few cards she had managed to save.

"Option hunter and shield and sword," he sighed.

Then he noticed five more intact cards at her feet. They were his victory viper, gear golem the moving fortress, limiter removal, and his two B.E.S. monsters.

"Now what do I do, I have other cards in my binder, but not enough for a good deck," Jack sighed.

"I could try to collect the rest of your deck and glue them back together," Susan suggested.

"I doubt the disk would be able to read them properly though," he sighed.

Susan groan a tad disappointed.

"Well maybe my friends may be able to help me out, you want to come with," he asked her.

"Sure, why not," she replied.

"Do you happen to know the way to the slifer boy's dorm," he asked her.

"Sure, I know where that is," Susan replied.

"Alright then, lead the way," he told her.

"Anyways, I'm sorry I couldn't save you're deck," Susan said as they headed towards the slifer dorm.

"It's not your fault," he replied.

Soon they arrived at the dorm; Syrus and Jaden were currently dueling.

"Now flame wingman attack Drillroid," Jaden exclaimed.

The hero flew forward and destroyed the roid monster.

(**Syrus 3500 LP**)

"And now you take damage equal to your monsters attack," Jaden exclaimed.

The flame wingman towered over him and flames washed over him

(**Syrus 1900 LP**)

"Awe man, well I still have another turn," he said looking at the steamroid in his hand.

"I'm not done yet, next I play de- fusion," Jaden exclaimed.

His monster split into its two hero components.

(**Burstinatrix ATK 1200**)

(**Avian ATK 1000**)

"Now avian attack," Jaden ordered.

His hero unleashed a cascade of quills at Syrus.

(**Syrus 900 LP**)

"And now burstinatrix attack too," Jaden exclaimed.

A fireball appeared in her hand and she hurled it at Syrus.

(**Syrus 0 LP**)

"And that's game," Jaden said doing his pose as the holograms faded away.

"You were great Jay," Syrus commented.

"You too Syrus," Jaden said giving him a thumbs up.

"Jaden," Jack called as they approached the two of them.

"Oh, Jacks back, what's up," Jaden asked cheerily.

"This guy trashed my deck after I beat him," Jack exclaimed.

"That's not cool," Jaden gasped.

"Come on jay, let's help him build a new one," Syrus suggested.

"That's a great idea, I've got some extra cards I don't use," Jaden commented.

"You can look though my binder if you want," she said showing him her pink card binder.

"I can help too," Syrus added.

"Well let's get stated," Jack said pulling out his binder.

After a while his deck was finished. He held up his new deck and shuffled it once before inserting it into his disk.

"Thanks guys, and you know what, the best part about this deck is that I made it together with my friends, so who wants to help me break it in," he commented.

"You want to duel," Susan asked in a surprised tone.

"Oh yeah, I mean I've got to get used to my new deck, so what do ya say," he asked.

"Well if you really want to duel, then sure, I'd be glad too," she replied.

"Then it's time to duel," Jack said as he activated his disk.

And that's my second chapter. If you're interested in seeing what's in his new deck then you'll have to wait till next chapter: rulers of darkness. Please do remember to review and see you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 rulers of darkness

I'm back and here's another chapter so let's get to it.

-**I do not own yu-gi-oh or anything else I mention that isn't mine.**

**Chapter 3**

**rulers of darkness**

"and that's why your not allowed to have butterfly dagger and gearfried in the same deck," Crowler concluded.

Jack sighed. I just had to ask. He practically gave a speech on the topic in the middle of a lecture.

"now where was I, oh well, I've probably rambled a tad too long already, but for homework, I want each of you to think of a combo that involves at least one spell trap and monster," Crowler told the class with a smile.

The class groaned in disapproval.

"this assignment is due tomorrow, so you should all get started," he added.

The bell sounded signaling the end of class. finally, that guy can sure talk.

"hey you, slifer, what's your name," a student in a blue blazer inquired.

"uh…the names Jack," he answered.

The student had brown hair and dark eyes.

"uh yeah, well I heard you beat Steve Darley, most people aren't even brave enough to duel him, did he try anything," he asked intently.

"well actually he didn't just try," jack sighed.

"oh, that's too bad," he said a tad disappointed.

"but I made a new deck so don't worry about it," Jack assured him.

"well that's exactly what I wanted to hear, anyone with enough guts and talent to defeat Steve has to be a worthy opponent," he said with a smile.

"a duel, oh yeah I accept, so long as you don't destroy my cards too," Jack replied.

"no worries, I'm a much more honorable duelist than he is, but my monsters are cruel," he assured Jack.

"well your on, I just love to duel," Jack replied.

"that's great to hear, but I've got to get my deck and disk, meet you at your dorm," he suggested.

"wait, I didn't ask your name," Jack commented.

"you can call me Adam," he answered.

"well see you then," Jack said with a smile.

Adam rushed off and Jack began to walk out of the classroom. I wonder what kind of monsters are in his deck…and why he calls them cruel. But then again that's half the fun of dueling, seeing what cool combos your opponent knows. Soon he reached the slifer red boys dorm. Jaden and Syrus were there.

"hey Jack, wanna duel," Jaden asked.

"I'd love to, but I already promised somebody else," Jack sighed.

"that's okay bro, maybe latter," Jaden replied.

"so when's he getting here," Syrus inquired.

"he had to get his disk," he said heading into their room.

He got his disk and inserted his deck into it. When he came back out he saw Adam was approaching the dorm.

"there he is now," Jack informed them.

"uh, you do realize he's an obelisk," Syrus commented.

"uh, what about it," he inquired.

"but those are some of the toughest duelists on the island," Syrus exclaimed.

"seriously, because I beat one on my first day here," he replied.

"no way," Syrus exclaimed.

"yeah, the guy who trashed my deck," Jack sighed.

"that's not right, dueling is about having fun," Jaden commented.

"so, are you ready Jack," Adam asked.

"you bet," Jack replied.

"game on," they exclaimed as they activated their disks and drew their starting hands.

**Adam 4000 LP Jack 4000LP**

"I think I'll start," Adam said drawing a card.

"I summon infernal queen archfiend in attack mode," he exclaimed.

She had purple hair, large wings, a purple gown and glowing red eyes.(**ATK 900**)

"an archfiend," Jack gasped.

"yeah, but don't you have to pay for those each turn," Syrus commented.

"normally yes, but next I activate teraforming," he declared playing a sell depicting a barren planet rapidly becoming forested.

"what does it do," Jack inquired.

"simple, I can take a field from my deck and add it to my hand," Adam explained.

"and then I play it, behold pandemonium," Adam exclaimed.

A pool of lava appeared between them surrounded by all manner of strange carvings.

"what's this do," Jack gasped.

"simple, I no longer have to pay for my archfiends," he explained.

"I'll set a card and end for now," he concluded as the set card appeared behind his queen.

"my move," Jack said as he drew.

"now my queen's ability effect activates and I increase the attack of one of my archfiends by one thousand points, and my queen is the only archfiend I have out," Adam explained.

His infernal queen began to glow.(**ATK 1900**)

"uh…I'll summon exarion universe in defense mode," Jack exclaimed.

A centaur with a shield and a staff appeared and stood in a defensive stance.(**DEF 1900**)

"I'll also set two cards facedown just in case," he said as the cards appeared behind his monster.

"that's all for now," Jack concluded.

The glow faded from the infernal queen.(**ATK 900**)

"wait, why'd his monster loose it's boost," Syrus inquired.

"because it only lasts until the end of the turn," Adam explained as he drew.

"and for my standby phase I'll choose my queen again," he continued.

She glowed again and her points went back up.(**Atk 1900**)

"and next I play my terror king archfiend in attack mode," Adam said as he played the card.

An imposing fiend with wings, a crown, and a fierce blade appeared.(**ATK 2000**)

"whoa, now that's tough," Jack gulped.

"and I'm not through yet, next I play the equip spell falling down, I can only play this if I have an archfiend out, then I can take one of your monsters," Adam explained.

"not if I can help it, I activate mystical space typhoon," Jack exclaimed.

A funnel of wind shot forward and shattered his spell.

"now, terror king archfiend, attack his exarion universe with locust storm barrage," Adam exclaimed.

A dark portal appeared on his chest and a swarm of locusts flew from it.

"I play sakuretsu armor," Jack declared a rugged armor formed around his monster.

Suddenly six orbs appeared numbered one to six.

"What's going on," Jack exclaimed.

"I get to decide my kings fate with this roulette, a two or five will negate and destroy your card," he explained.

A flame erupted around one of then began to go from one sphere to the next. Eventually the flame slowed and stopped on a two.

"look at that, I guess my king isn't destroyed, so the attack still happens," he commented as the armor vanished and the locusts destroyed hid monster.

"and now my infernal queen archfiend can attack directly," he continued.

She glared at him and then thrust her hands forward. Flames erupted around him and he cringed.

(**Jack 2100 LP**)

Gee, he wasn't kidding when he said they were cruel.

"that's all for now," Adam told him.

The power drained from infernal queen again.(**ATK 900**)

Jack drew and considered his hand.

"I choose to boost my queen again," Adam decided.

His queen glowed again.(**ATK 1900**)

He keeps boosting his queen, so maybe this will work.

"I set a monster in facedown defense and one card facedown," Jack told him.

"and then I'll activate soul taker, first you gain one thousand points," he began.

(**Adam 5000 LP**)

"now I get to spin my roulette again," Adam told him.

"aw man, not that again," Jack sighed.

The spheres appeared again and the flame began to move from orb to orb and stopped on a five.

"ah, a five, that means my king is still alive," Adam chuckled.

"that doesn't look good," Jaden commented.

"I end my turn," Jack sighed.

The power faded from his queen.(**ATK 900**)

Adam drew and smiled.

"first I grant my king one thousand points," he exclaimed.

Now his terror king began to glow.(**ATK 3000**)

Then I summon vile pawn archfiend in attack mode," he continued.

A fiend with a sword for his right hand and large claws on his left appeared and snarled.(**ATK 1200**)

And then I play the spell checkmate, first I have to give up an archfiend so my pawn will do," he began.

His vile pawn disappeared.

"then terror king can attack you directly," he exclaimed.

"what, no way," Syrus gasped.

"now attack directly," Adam ordered.

This time the terror king stretched out a hand and fired a bright blast from it knocking Jack to the ground.

(**Jack 300 LP**)

"what, how did you survive that attack," Adam exclaimed.

"I played a trap card, the soul absorbing life, first all facedown monsters are flipped up," he said gesturing towards his gear golem the moving fortress.(**DEF 2200**)

Then I gain four hundred points for each effect monster out," he explained.

"way to go Jack," Syrus exclaimed.

"I have to admit that was kind of clever, its your move now," Adam admitted.

I'd better draw something good now or it would have been for nothing.

He drew and smiled.

"now I think I'll increase my queens points again," he stated.

She glowed again.(**ATK 1900**)

"I play pot of greed," he exclaimed as he drew twice.

Sweet, I drew one of the cards Jaden gave me.

"I activate unfit to rule," Jack exclaimed.

"what is that," Adam gasped.

"this card destroys all monsters with king, queen, or princess in their name, so say goodbye to your fiendish monarchs," Jack exclaimed.

A crowd of peasants rushed them both destroying them.

"thanks to pandemonium, since you destroyed my archfiends I can retrieve lower level ones from my deck, so I chose archfiend marmot of nefariousness and dark bishop archfiend," Adam explained.

"I sacrifice my gear golem the moving fortress for airknight parshath in attack mode," Jack exclaimed.

A centaur wielding a shield and a sword wearing a feathery outfit appeared.(**ATK 1900**)

"now attack," he declared.

airknight parshath galloped forward and slashed at Adam.

(**Adam 3100 LP**)

"and when it does battle damage I get to draw a card," he said doing so.

"and that's all for now," he concluded.

Adam drew and considered his hand.

"I'll summon dark bishop archfiend in attack mode," Adam exclaimed.

A creepy fiend bishop with glowing eyes, a skull toped staff, and a purple cloak appeared.(**ATK 300**)

"I'll set one cards facedown and that'll be all," Adam finished.

Homunculus the alchemic being in attack mode," Jack exclaimed.

What looked like a part orange and black person wearing a pair of blue shorts appeared.(**ATK 1800**)

"airknight parshath attack," Jack ordered.

His monster began to gallop forward.

"I activate a trap, bark of dark ruler, I give up points in increments of one hundred to weaken your monster, and I pay seventeen hundred life points," Adam exclaimed.

**Airknight parshath **(**ATK 200**)

(**Adam 1400LP**)

Dark bishop archfiend raised his staff and airknight parshath was surrounded by a glob of water. His monster struggled before shattering.

(**Jack 200LP**)

"homunculus attack," Jack ordered.

His monster flew forward towards the bishop ready to punch.

"Yay, he's gonna win" Syrus exclaimed.

"I play draining shield," Adam exclaimed.

His fist bounced off of the shimmering shield and he retreated to his field.

(**Adam 3200 LP**)

"I'll play the dark door and end my turn," Jack concluded.

Adam drew and smiled.

"I summon archfiend soldier in attack mode, and swap my bishop to defense," Adam commented.

The bishop kneeled and a purple fiend with horns a cape and a long sword appeared.(**ATK 1900**)

"go attack with diabolical slash," Adam ordered.

The fiend flew forward and slashed homunculus in two.

(**Jack 100 LP**)

"and that will be all," he concluded.

"I set a monster in defense mode, and end my turn," he said as he did so.

Adam drew a card an smiled.

"I sacrifice my archfiend soldier for my skull archfiend of lightning," he exclaimed.

This monster looked very much like the summoned skull.(**ATK 2500)**

"whoa, who knew the summoned skull was an archfiend," Syrus commented.

"well he is, now attack that monster," he ordered.

The card flipped up to reveal a squirrel .

"what was that thing again," Syrus asked.

"simple, that's nimble momonga, when this monster is destroyed in battle, I gain one thousand life points," Jack explained.

(**Jack 1100**)

"and then I'm allowed to set two more from my deck," he continued as two facedown monsters appeared.

"wow that's a cool card," Syrus commented.

"I end my turn," Adam replied.

Jack drew then selected another card.

"I tribute my two Nimbles to summon my tyrant dragon," Jack exclaimed.

A large copper colored dragon with large wings appeared and roared.(**ATK 2900**)

"tyrant dragon attack the skull archfiend of lightning," Jack exclaimed.

His dragon breathed a burst of flames and destroyed the archfiend.

(**Adam 2800 LP**)

"and since it destroyed a monster and you still have one, it can attack again," Jack commented.

"but what about the dark door," he asked.

"it says that only one monster can attack," he replied.

His dragon burned his bishop to a crisp as well.

"I end my turn," Jack concluded.

"and now my turn begins," he said as he drew a card.

"I remove dark bishop archfiend, vile pawn archfiend, and archfiend soldier to summon dark necrofear," Adam exclaimed.

The tall bald fiend appeared a gleam in it's evil eyes.(**ATK 2200**)

"and I'll also summon archfiend marmot of nefariousness in defense mode," he continued.

A plump rodent with bat wings and horn appeared crouching behind an acorn.(**DEF 600**)

"aw, not dark necrofear," Syrus gasped.

"I'll set one card and end my turn," Adam concluded.

Jack drew and smiled.

"I equip tyrant dragon with fairy meteor crush," Jack exclaimed.

"awesome, now it can deal damage if its attack is higher than the defense of a defense monster," Syrus commented.

"now tyrant dragon attack his marmot," he ordered.

Tyrant dragon inhaled deeply.

"I play negate attack," Adam exclaimed.

Tyrant dragon ignored the barrier and breathed a burst of flames through it shattering the barrier and incinerating the marmot.

(**Adam 500 LP**)

"what just happened," Syrus gasped.

"yeah, what did happen," Adam inquired.

"tyrant dragon negates any trap that targets him, even negate attack," Jack explained.

"wait and now it can…" he gasped.

"yup, now it can attack dark necrofear too," Jack told him.

The dragon breathed a burst of flames at the fiend and it was consumed by them.

(**Adam 0 LP**)

"wow, you're better then I thought," Adam commented with a grin.

"that was a real fun duel, thanks," Jack told him.

"lets register each other in our P.D.A.s," Adam suggested.

"great idea," he said pulling his out.

(((end chapter)))

Author created cards

Unfit to rule

Normal spell

Effect)destroy all face up monsters with king, queen, or princess anywhere in their name.

Picture)demise king of Armageddon and ruin queen of oblivion cornered by united resistance.

Well thanks for reading and do remember to tell me what you think. Next chapter: settling in. see you then.


	4. Chapter 4 roar in the dark

here's another chapter, I hope you like reading it as much as I did writing it

-**I do not own yu-gi-oh or anything else I mention that isn't mine.**

**Chapter 4**

**roar in the dark**

things have been eventful since I arrived at the academy. my old life at an ordinary school seems so distant now. if only the people back home knew what happened, but there still is one problem...

"Jack, did you hear the announcement," Cyrus inquired.

he snapped out of thought and turned to his roommate.

"wait, what announcement," he asked.

"the one by chancellor Shepard during class, starting life points have been increased to eight thousand, so we have to get our duel disks upgraded," he explained.

"oh that, I'm still thinking about deck ideas," he replied.

"but you've already went through twelve strategies this week," Syrus commented.

"more like fifteen actually," he replied thoughtfully.

"jack, can't you just pick one and stick with it," Syrus asked.

"yeah, but I want a strategy that's me, none of them clicked, you know, like you have vehicroids, and jaden has heroes," he explained.

"well when you put it that way I guess I understand," Syrus replied.

"I suppose we should get to that upgrade thing now," Jack commented picking up his disk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"back again so soon," Dorothy asked as a slifer approached the card counter.

"yeah, I'm still trying to find that one strategy," he replied.

"well maybe this will help, the brand new pack just came in, I'll give you a free pack for being such a good customer," she told him.

"thanks," he said opening the pack.

he looked through the cards and stopped on one.

"wow, this one is awesome, I could probably make a deck around this, but first I have to do a few trades," he said running off.

"you're welcome," she called after him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"that ought to do it" he said looking over his new deck.

"now all I need is an opponent so I can try out my new deck," jack commented.

"what a coincidence, I was just looking for an opponent myself," someone commented.

he turned to see a female student approaching him. she had curly blonde hair and was wearing a red blazer. she had a pink duel disk on her right arm.

"uh, who are you," he asked.

"my names Serena, I may also be slifer, but don't underestimate me," she said activating her disk.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be a fun duel, why don't you start it off," he said activating his disk.

"such a gentleman," she said as they drew their starting hands.

**Jack 8000 LP Serena 8000 LP**

She drew and considered her hand.

"I'll start by activating the effect of my Zeradias, herald of heaven, by discarding him I can add the sanctuary in the sky to my hand," she explained.

"and now I'll activate it," she declared playing the field spell.

A huge palace rose up behind her and the ground turned to clouds.

"whoa," Jack exclaimed looking around.

"impressed, but that's nothing, next I'll summon this, my messenger of the fallen," she exclaimed.

A strange creature in a cloak with one large glowing red eye appeared. The monster hovered above the cloudy ground, claws poking out of the ends of it's sleeves.

**(ATK 800)**

"wait what's that," Jack inquired.

"something real unique, it's part of the dark fairy collection that came out recently," she commented.

"brand new huh, that's awesome" he asked.

"and I'll end my turn at that," she continued.

She summoned a weak monster in attack mode, there aren't any traps out and the field didn't increase her monsters attack. Jack drew a card and then paused suddenly.

"wait if these dark fairies are fallen ones, wouldn't that mean they aren't welcome here in the sanctuary in the sky," Jack commented.

"that's a good one, I suppose you'd be right if this wasn't a card game," she told him.

He looked at his hand and smiled.

"I summon Kaiser seahorse in attack mode," he exclaimed.

A creature with purple and blue armor appeared wielding a golden spear.

**(ATK 1700)**

"but that's not all, next I play the spell card double summon," he exclaimed.

"double what," she gasped.

"summon, I'm allowed another normal summon this turn, so I'll use it on this," he exclaimed holding up a card.

Serena gasped.

"I tribute summon my Kaiser seahorse using his effect, meaning he counts as two tributes if I summon a light attribute monster, like my Felgrand dragon, in attack mode," he exclaimed.

A massive golden dragon appeared and roared.

**(ATK 2800)**

"that's impressive," she replied.

"attack her monster with golden breeze," Jack exclaimed.

His dragon kicked up a brutal gust that destroyed her fairy.

"wait a minute that attack should have bit into your life points, you didn't loose any," he commented.

"yeah, that's what the sanctuary in the sky is for, so long as it's out I take no damage, so long as my monster was a fairy," she explained.

"additionally, I'd like to point out my monsters effect, since it was destroyed by battle I can add any dark fairy in my deck to my hand," she added searching her deck.

"I guess that's all for now," Jack concluded.

She drew and immediately played a card.

"I summon agido in attack mode," she exclaimed.

A round red fairy with a single eye and claws appeared.

**(ATK 1500)**

"I'll end at that," she finished.

Jack drew a card.

"I summon hunter dragon in attack mode," he declared.

An intimidating black dragon with red wings appeared and glared at his opponent.

**(ATK 1700)**

"so you're trying a new deck," someone called out to Jack.

"oh, hey Jay, I didn't know you were here," Jack commented.

"I was just passing by and I figured I'd watch," Jaden replied.

"well sit back and enjoy the show buddy, hunter dragon attack her agido," he commented.

The dragon flew forward, destroying the fairy with it's tail as it flew by. Soon after a die appeared and began to skip and roll.

"huh, what's going on," Jack inquired.

"if the die lands on a number equal to the level of a fairy in my graveyard I can summon that fairy, six means six or higher," she explained.

The die landed on a four and the messenger of the fallen reappeared.

**(ATK 800)**

"okay…Felgrand dragon go attack that monster," Jack ordered.

The dragon unleashed another gust of glittering wind shattering the fairy again.

"now I can search for another dark fairy," she said quickly.

"well, I'll set this one card and end my turn," Jack concluded.

She drew and selected a card.

"I summon Zepher the dark in attack mode," she started.

A tall fairy with dark wings and robe appeared. He stood ready to fight wielding a curved sword.

**(ATK 1900)**

"wow, that's one strong level four," Jack commented.

"well he is a normal monster," she replied.

"Zepher, attack his hunter dragon," she declared.

He pointed his sword forward blasting the dragon with streaks of dark electricity.

**(Jack 7800 LP)**

"I'll end my turn there," she concluded

Jack drew ad selected another card.

"I play this monster in defense," he said as the hidden monster appeared.

"then I'll have my dragon attack," he declared.

The dragon began to flap it's wings unleashing the glitzy gust.

"hold it right there you fell for my magic cylinder," she called out.

.and sure enough the two cylinders appeared.

"oh boy," Jack commented.

The attack went in one and came out the other knocking Jack to the ground.

**(Jack 5000 LP)**

He got back up and sighed.

"well, that's all I've got for now," he told her.

She drew and selected another card.

"I'll sacrifice this," she said as her monster vanished.

To summon Geiord the fallen emperor in attack mode," she exclaimed.

A large form arose, the monster had dark feathered wings on it's back and arms. The dark figure bore fierce claws and had crimson eyes. The fallen emperor was dressed in shiny black armor and hefted a cruel axe.

**(ATK 2450)**

"but that monster isn't strong enough," Jack commented.

"not yet, but he will be when I equip him with cestus of dagla," she explained.

His axe was replaced by a pair of golden cestuses.

**(ATK 2950)**

"whoa, now it is," jack gulped.

"oh and did I mention his effect, any monster destroyed by him is removed from play, so attack," she declared.

"no way, I don't think so, go burst breath," Jack called out.

"oh no, not that," she gasped.

His dragon exhaled a raging storm of flames that incinerated her fairy, the dragon shortly shattered.

"I'll set one card and pass I suppose," she commented.

He drew a card and set the card face down, in his spell and trap card zone.

"I'll set this and then I'll flip summon my morphing jar, we each discard our hands and draw five new cards," Jack explained.

The one eyed jar monster appeared grinning.

**(ATK 700)**

They both discarded their hands and drew five new cards.

"and next I'll summon my decoy dragon in attack mode," he continued.

A small blue and pink dragon appeared.

**(ATK 300)**

"wait a minute, how'd you get a morphing jar," she asked.

"actually it was a gift, but now's the first time I've ever played it," he answered.

"morphing jar attack directly," he ordered.

"I activate my solemn wishes now, not that it'll do much now," she commented.

The jar rolled forward and struck her in the gut.

**(Serena 7300 LP)**

"decoy dragon attack as well," he continued.

The dragon spat a small fireball at her.

**(Serena 7000 LP)**

"that's all for now," he finished.

She drew a card to start her turn, her solemn wishes glowed and her points increased.

**(Serena 7500LP)**

"I'll start by summoning Zanji the ruthless in attack mode," she said with a grin.

A monster in dark robes wielding a long sword appeared. The fairy had grey skin and white hair. The monsters eyes glowed red.

**(ATK 1550)**

"but that's not the half of it, next I play polymerization," she exclaimed.

"what are you using that on," Jack asked as the fusion vortex began to appear.

"I'll fuse together Marie the fallen one and my dark elf to create my dark angel," she exclaimed.

The two named monsters swirled together and the resulting monster had large dark feathered wings. She had long black hair, a flowing red, grey and black robe and pointed ears.

**(ATK 2900)**

"wow," Jack managed.

"Zanji, attack morphing jar," she ordered.

The fairy jumped forward and slashed the jar to bits.

**(Jack 4150 LP)**

"and this monster can attack twice, so go get decoy dragon," she called out.

The dragon grinned wickedly as the fairy sped towards the small dragon. Suddenly another much larger dragon appeared in a flash. A fierce red dragon appeared and roared.

**(ATK 1200)**

However the dragon roared as it's points increased.

**(ATK 2400)**

The fairy continued to speed forward, the larger dragon intercepting the attack and incinerating the fairy.

"wait, what's going on," she gasped.

"the effect of decoy dragon, when attacked I get to revive a level seven or above dragon and make you attack it, also if dark blaze dragon is revived from the graveyard his stats double," he explained.

Then flames began to swell in the dragon's jowls.

"wha…what is it doing now," she stuttered.

"when dark blaze dragon destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to your monsters attack points," Jack explained.

"that's sweet, he has the same effect as flame wingman," Jaden commented.

The dragon unleashed a stream of flames that enveloped Serena.

**(Serena 5950 LP)**

"well, my dark angel is stronger than your monster," she commented.

"so go attack his dragon now," she ordered.

"no my dark blaze dragon," he gasped.

Dark angel shot her hand forward and a sudden burst of darkness shattered the dragon.

**(Jack 3650 LP)**

"that's all for now anyway," she told him.

Jack drew then carefully examined his hand.

"I'll end for now," he told her.

She drew and grinned.

"I'll set a trap and a monster," she began as the cards appeared.

"and then I'll have dark angel crush decoy dragon, well whatever you summon really, she's more than strong enough," she exclaimed.

Dark angel started charging her attack, but this time Felgrand dragon appeared.

**(ATK 2800)**

Then the dragon began to glow intensely as it's points increased.

**(ATK 4200)**

"wait, stop," Serena exclaimed.

"too late," Jack informed her.

The dark angel attacked, but the Felgrand dragon struck back viciously shattering the fallen angel.

"what was that," she demanded.

"he can only be summoned one way, from my graveyard if he was already on the field, and he was, when he's summoned from the grave, I can select any other monster in the graveyard, like dark blaze dragon, and increase his points by two hundred times the level of the monster I chose," he explained.

"your probably glad you saved him last time," she commented.

"sure am, he's one of my favorites," Jack replied.

"well I can see why, that's one sweet monster," Jaden commented.

"I have to end now," she sighed.

He drew and pointed forward.

"Felgrand dragon attack her defense," he declared.

"you wish I have a trap," she exclaimed.

"no way," he gasped.

"I activate dimensional prison," she declared.

A rift in time and space tore open and began to tug the dragon towards the void.

"you're monster is lost to the different dimension, I banish thee," she chuckled.

His dragon fought the void but was eventually drawn in. the tear in reality shortly vanished.

"that's not good, I'll se a monster in defense and switch decoy dragon to defense," he told her as he did so.

"that's all for now," he sighed.

She drew and her solemn wishes glowed again.

**(Serena 6450 LP)**

"also since Marie the fallen one is still in my graveyard I gain two hundred more points," she informed him.

**(Serena 6650 LP)**

"I now sacrifice this monster for my other Geiord the fallen emperor," she exclaimed.

The fierce form of the armored emperor arose ounce more hefting his axe.

**(ATK 2450)**

"not him again," Jack gasped.

"however he won't be staying long, if I tribute him I can special summon a stronger monster, so say hello to dark priestess," she exclaimed.

A dark form arose. She had long raven hair, grey skin and was dressed in a dark komodo. She glared evilly at Jack.

**(ATK 3000)**

"wow, that's really strong," Jack commented.

She selected another card.

"decoy dragon has been a real nuisance, so I'll use my fissure on him, buh-bye," she told him.

The ground cracked open and decoy dragon plummeted into the earth. The crack sealed up quickly.

"now then, attack the facedown monster," she ordered.

Dark priestess pulled out a pair of fans and swept a dark breeze across the field. His monster was revealed to be the dragon dwelling in the cave.

**(DEF 2000)**

The sleepy green dragon was shattered by the attack. Then dark priestess whipped her fan about and shot a vortex of dark wind at Jack.

**(Jack 3000 LP)**

"what was that," he inquired.

"when she destroys a monster, you take damage equal to half the monsters other mode stat since it was in defense, you lost half of your monsters attack," she explained.

"that's not good," he commented.

"I think you've used up your best cards already, and it's a pity too, because with the sanctuary out, I don't take damage, and each time this monster destroys one of yours your points take a hit, this duel will be over soon," she explained.

"don't worry, it's not over until the last card is played," Jaden assured him.

I know, but with my points steadily dropping can I really still win?

**TO BE CONTINUED……**

Well I hope you liked the duel, here's a list of my created cards from the chapter.

**Zepher the dark**

LV:4

Type: fairy

Attribute: dark

ATK:1900

DEF:700

"_a soldier of the fallen order, he always seeks out strong opponents to challenge himself"_

**Messenger of the fallen**

LV:4

Type: fairy/effect

Attribute: dark

ATK:800

DEF:1000

If this card attacks directly, and deals battle damage to your opponent draw one card. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard add 1 dark fairy type monster to your hand.

**Geiord, fallen emperor**

LV:6

Type: fairy

Attribute: dark

ATK: 2450

DEF: 1500

When this card destroys a monster, the destroyed monster is removed from play. This card cannot be special summoned from the graveyard.

**Zanji the ruthless**

LV:4

Type: fairy

Attribute: dark

ATK: 1550

DEF: 300

This monster can attack twice during the same battle phase.

**Dark priestess**

LV:9

Type: fairy

Attribute: dark

ATK: 3000

DEF: 2100

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by removing "Geiord, fallen emperor" on your field from play. If this monster destroys an attack position monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, inflict half the destroyed monsters defense to the opponents life points. If the destroyed monster is in defense position, deduct half the destroyed monsters attack.

**Dark angel**

LV:9

Type: dark

Attribute: fairy

ATK: 2900

DEF: 2000

[Marie the fallen one dark elf


End file.
